


Scars

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Ficlets [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Naruto barely had Obtio back, before he almost lost him again.For the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019 squares: Crossover/Fusion (Mass Effect 2) + Injury





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Garrus' romance is my fav in the Mass Effect games and I thought that his reintroduction in ME2 fit Obito perfectly.

"We've done what we could for Obito, but he took a bad hit."

Naruto's grip on the conference table tightened. 'A bad hit'? He got hit in the head with a damn rocket! If it wasn't for his shields taking most of the damage, Obito would've died right after Naruto just found him again. On that space station surrounded by all the gangs he managed to piss off while Naruto was busy being dead.

"Tsunade is doing her best with surgery and cybernetics. Best case scenario, he'll have full functionality, but-" Gaara stopped his report when the sound of the door opening and closing reached his ears.

Both of them turned to see Obito stride into the room. Half of his face was covered in bandages, though some burned skin peaked out from beneath around the edges. His right shoulder hung a bit lower than his left, but other than that he was the same Obito Naruto remembered - even if he was now two years older. Still cocky. Still loud. Still very much alive.

"Naruto," he said in way of greeting. He stood back a respectable distance, maybe a bit further. Gaara saluted before leaving the room, giving them some privacy. Or as private as it could be with an AI listening in. Only once the door shut firmly behind Gaara, did Obito close the gap until they were barely a meter apart. Just how they both liked it. 

"No one wants to give me a damn mirror. How bad is it? My looks still intact?"

Naruto grinned widely. "You're gonna have to sit out this year's contest for best looking Uchiha, that's for sure."

Obito gave a half laugh that turned into hisses of pain. "Okay, okay. Laughing's bad right now. Oww." 

Obito's hand moved up, but Naruto caught it before he could play with the bandages and rip something open. Now that they were this close and weren't surrounded by gangs gunning for them, Naruto could take in all the little ways in which Obito changed. His shoulders were wider, his eyes narrower and his face looked more...manly-er. 

They used to be around the same age, but now Obito seemed to be light years ahead of him. Not that he was sure that he'd ever get to catch up. Even if they did survive the Collectors and the Reapers, he still wasn't even sure what exactly Cerberus did with his body to bring him back. He could feel metal plates beneath his skin, but that's about it.

Obito could obviously see his mind wandering to bad places and tried to cut it off. "I do know that a lot of women find scars attractive. Though most of those women are krogan."

"Well, _I_ think scars are badass!" Naruto blurted out. He tightened his grip on Obito's hand. "Just promise me that you won't do something like that again." 

"I promise," he said. His face flushed as he looked at their intertwined fingers. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Ah! Your face is all red now! Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked as he put his free hand on Obito's forehead. "It _does_ feel a little warmer than usual."

Obito wished he wore his off time clothes. At least he could hide his face in the collar of those. "Yeah... A fever. That must be it."

"In that case, you need to see baa-chan right away! C'mon!" Naruto let go of Obito's hand in favor of taking ahold of his left arm and pulling him towards the med bay despite his protests.


End file.
